A Different Path
by Kagomee-H
Summary: Adopted from RamenLoverNaruto. What if Naruto learned of Hinata's feelings earlier? What if Sasuke returned to the Leaf after gaining his power? NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. A Bitter Loss

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter One: A Bitter Loss

The roaring of the waterfall didn't mute his question. In fact, it pounded it into the head of his friend. The same friend he was now battling. "Sasuke! Tell me what is happening! Tell me who's done this to you!" The blonde haired boy shouted even as he took a step towards the other boy.

Uchiha Sasuke turned slowly towards him, clearly under some sort of possession. "What do you care? I have to defeat Itachi. Even if it means killing a loser like you." Mentally, Sasuke flinched at the harshness of his tone towards his friend. "Naruto. I said I wanted to fight you. What better place than here?"

"Sasuke! I won't let Orochimaru get you! He's just using you! Wake up!" Naruto cried, taking a few more steps before realizing his friend could only be persuaded through his fists. "If it's what it'll take to snap you awake, I will! I made a promise to bring you back and I will not go back on my word!" He charged forward at the same time Sasuke did, both matching each other's thrown punches, with few actually hitting the other.

And when those punches did hit, it sent the other flying. Naruto tried again to convince Sasuke to come back with him, but the plea fell on deaf ears. The two stood now on top of two logs, facing the other.

"Sasuke! You can come back! I understand what you're feeling. Just come back." Naruto said, hoping this would get to his friend.

He was wrong. Sasuke glared at him with the fully matured Sharingan."Like I told you, you won't be able to make a mark on my forehead!" He pointed to the protector as a taunt.

Naruto shot up and glared right back. "I know how you feel, Sasuke! We'll work through this as friends!"

"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!" Sasuke demanded, shoving Naruto off of him, only to stare in shock when he saw the large amount of chakra flowing from Naruto. "What are you?!"

"I'm your friend, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back as he sent Sasuke flying with his own punch. Jumping up and grabbed his collar, he tried to shake him into seeing reason, but was kicked back, landing on the feet of one statue and Sasuke on the other.

Sasuke tapped into his Curse Mark and charged up his Chidori as Naruto did the same for his Rasengan. After staring each other down, they both burst forward.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

The attacks met and created a giant, black energy dome formed and surrounded them. In the dome, Sasuke struck Naruto in the stomach, while Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband. Both dropped into the water, Sasuke recovering first and dragged Naruto to the shore, proving he had won. However, when Sasuke looked at his unconscious friend, he found himself unable to kill him. "Naruto... You have to bring me back.. Get stronger, idiot..." He left with those parting words.

* * *

Naruto woke up staring at the ceiling of the Leaf Hospital, sitting up and seeing Sasuke's headband in his lap. He remembered fighting him and the plea his friend said, figuring he was knocked out. _'Get stronger, idiot..'_ Naruto tightened his grip on the headband as a pink-haired girl stormed in. "Sakura! I pro-"

"SHUT IT! You didn't bring back Sasuke! You told me you'd bring him back! Was it too much for you to drag him back kicking? You deserve to be here! You lied! Don't promise anything you can't do!" Sakura nearly snarled as she stormed out of the room.

Naruto was stunned speechless. Sakura had never once gotten this mad with him. Maybe it was because he failed at bringing 'her' Sasuke back. ".. I will bring you back, Sasuke. I promised myself and Sakura-chan to do that."

"Why is it I always see you in here?" Came a serious voice.

"Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"The one and only... Sasuke is beyond hope, kid. You'd be an idiot if you think you'll bring him back. Look at that pink-haired girl. She's accepted the fact." Jiraya said, sitting on the window sill.

"I may have to be an idiot. I want to become Hokage and if I can't save a friend, what good will I be as Hokage?" Naruto asked, staring at the forehead protector.

"Well, that's the Naruto I know. Say, I came here to ask if you wanted to come with me? I have a few things to look up on and I may have time to train you some more so you can bring him back." Jiraya said.

"Seriously, Pervy-Sage? I can't wait!" Naruto cheered.

"I'll be waiting for you to get out of here in three days." Jiraya explained, leaving his pupil to heal.

* * *

Three days later, Naruto was getting ready to leave when a knock came from the door. Expecting Sakura to be there to apologize, he was confused when he saw a blueish black haired girl standing there, staring at her feet. "Hinata? What's up?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I he-heard yo-you are leaving... S-s-so I wan-wanted to s-s-say..." She stuttered, nearly dying of being so close to her secret crush.

"Say, Hinata, after I get back from training with Pervy-Sage, how about you and me go to Ichiraku for ramen? My treat." Naruto asked.

"L-l-like a d-d-d-date?" She asked, shocked.

"Sure. I guess that's what it'll be called. I won't be back for three years probably, but I promise I'll take you out when I return. Just don't find someone else to take to Ichiraku while I'm gone." Naruto said, putting a hand on her forehead. "You feeling alright?"

"Y-y-yes, Naruto-kun.." She stared into his blue eyes and smiled, still blushing. "I-I-I-I will w-w-w-wait.." She added before seeing how close his face was to hers. Before she could even think, he pecked her cheek with a kiss and went to grab his bag.

"See ya, Hinata!" He said, saluting her and humming out the door. Walking a while, he stopped and looked back at the Hokage Monument. "Just you wait and see, I'll be the best Hokage ever." He held his hand up in front of the Fourth's face and clenched it in a promise before meeting up with Jiraya at the gate. "I'm ready to go, believe it!"

**Well, I must say.. I made Sakura look like a real bitch! O_O And she's my favorite character. xD Well, lemme know what you think! Review and I'll update when I get the inspiration.  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	2. Starting The Training

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

**********Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Two: Starting The Training!

Right when Naruto left with Jiraya, Hinata and the others all made their own vows to be stronger. Three days after his departure, Hinata was in the middle of her mid-day training when Kurenai approached her.

"K. Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, clearly shocked her sensei would come during her training.

"Hinata, calm down, will you? I'm just here to tell you I'll be training you in genjutsu and fūinjutsu, just to see how well you learn." Kurenai informed. "Even Lady Tsunade suggested I train you."

"Really? Lady Hokage? I'll do my best!" Hinata promised, smiling at her sensei. ___'I want Naruto-kun to see how strong I've become! After all, I only have three years to train.'_

* * *

"Seriously, Pervy-sage! I thought you wanted to train me, not bring me along just to get women!" Naruto complained, getting the three women to run away into the bathing rooms.

"Argh! Naruto! There goes my research!" Jiraya complained before turning and facing his pupil. "Since I'm freed up thanks to your loud mouth, I'll train you in using that Rasengan you started developing."

"Allllright! Thanks, Pervy-Sage!" Naruto said, clearly overjoyed that he'll finally be training. Looking to the sky, he raised a fist to the sky. ___'Just you wait, Sasuke. I will bring you back to the Leaf! I promise!' _He followed after his mentor when they got out of the hot spring.

Arriving at a hill above the hot spring, Naruto was pumped to begin his training while keeping his goal to bring his best friend home and be better than any Hokage ever was. He also wondered how his friends back in the Leaf were doing now that he was away. Shaking his head, he focused on Jiraya's instructions, keeping the vows he made to Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata in his mind.

* * *

Another boy sat slumped against the wall of a dank room. Sasuke took the time away from the snake to think of someway to get out after gaining his power. However, his mind wandered to a flashback of when he and Naruto were stuck together on a mission and how, even though they completed the mission, they, to him, made a bond he thought he destroyed. "Naruto... You better be training..." He mumbled to himself before he was overcome with another memory: Sakura's confession right before he left the village. _'Sakura... I need to get stronger so I can protect you better, as well as kill my brother. But, I swear.. I'll come back to you. I swear on my life.'_ Hearing footsteps, he blew out his candle and pretended to sleep. _'Just a little longer and I'll kill you, Itachi.. Not before I kill Orochimaru.' _When he heard the footsteps walk away, he blew a tiny fireball to relight the candle and resumed his meditation, always thinking two steps ahead, even thinking of how he'd get Naruto to convince him to return.

* * *

When Kurenai was assigned to train Hinata, Tsunade found she had too much time on her hand and figured she needed someone to pass on her training to. But who? A blonde girl walked in, solving her problem. "Ino. I was thinking I need to pass my training on to and I decided that you'd be a great pupil."

"Milady?" Shizune asked, wondering where this came from.

"Shizune. I may be the Hokage, but I find I have too much free time on my hands." Tsunade explained right as Sakura walked in. She paused, hearing from Kakashi about what Sakura said to Naruto, before smirking to herself. "Sakura, you too. However, I will be very strict on you after what you said to Naruto. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded sadly, feeling all kinds of a jerk for yelling at Naruto that day. "Yes, milady." She figured she didn't deserve the training, but had to get stronger so she could work up the courage to apologize to her best friend. She saw Ino and the glare she sent her way, figuring Naruto wasn't the only one she had to apologize to. _'If I get a little stronger and slowly gain everyone's friendship again, I'm sure I'll help you, Naruto, bring Sasuke-kun back to the Leaf.'_

And with that vow, even Sakura and Ino swore to help Naruto any way they could, they began the long and grueling task of being Tsunade's apprentices, Ino and Sakura regaining the competitive spirit they always had, trying to prove to the other that they would not give up.

* * *

Taking a little breather, Naruto sat beside his teacher under a tree. "Say, Pervy-Sage..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe I can bring Sasuke back?" He asked.

"Well, I believe he's beyond hope since he went willingly to Orochimaru. But, if you keep the pace you have now, Sasuke will be stronger within two months. So, if you're up to it, I'll increase the training." Jiraya suggested, knowing that the mention of Sasuke getting stronger would spur his pupil into taking the training seriously.

"I can't let him get stronger! I made a promise! That's my ninja way: never go back on my promises!" Naruto said, fire burning in his eyes, ready to keep training. The sage chuckled and nodded, resuming their training from where they left off, upping the difficulty. _'I have to bring Sasuke back!'_

**Vola~ Chapter two, my dearys! 8D I have the prompts for the next two chapters already up.  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	3. Three Long Years Later

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Three: Three Long Years Later

Naruto was psyched to be back in the Leaf and he was even going to see Grandma Tsunade! He couldn't wait to show her the cool new jutsus he learned. While heading to the Hokage's residence, he ran into a teen with a very familiar long scarf. "Konohamaru, yo!" He called out, jogging up to his old friend.

"Boss? That you?" Konohamaru asked, staring at him weirdly before smiling. "It's been three years already? Wow. I bet you have an awesome jutsu!"

"You bet!" Naruto did his 'nice guy' pose and smiled. "However, I was just going to see Granny before figuring out what to do next."

"Cool... Just so ya know, Tsunade also took on an apprentice about two months after you left." Konohamaru informed.

"Really?" He asked, trying to figure out who Granny would've taken on as he made his way to see Granny.

* * *

Hinata smiled at her cousin as yet another day ended with her even training her dodging, with the help of the rest of Team Guy. "Thanks, Neji. I think I'll go see Lady Tsunade now to show her how much stronger I've gotten." She announced, saying her goodbyes to Team Guy and walking towards her destination. While walking, she ran into Ino and Shikamaru, who, according to Kiba, had something going on. "Afternoon, Ino. Shikamaru." She said.

"Hey, Hinata... Have you heard? Naruto's back!" Ino informed, seemingly knowing that news somehow.

"N.. Na.. Naruto-kun... is.. ba.. back?" Hinata asked, her stutter clearly only showing up where Naruto was concerned. Her blush even showed up. ___'What's wrong with me? I thought.. that my training would make it easier for me.'_

"Looks like you still blush whenever someone says Naruto. What a drag." Shikamaru commented, clearly not happy about that, which earned a smack from Ino.

"Hush up you! Just be strong." Ino said, clearly formulating some sort of plan in that blonde head of hers, which scared Shikamaru and Choji, who had joined them during their conversation with Hinata.

"Not a good sign, huh, Shikamaru?" Choji asked, pausing in eating his bag of chips and getting his friend to nod.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he waved to his other friends, who were shocked to see how he's grown. Turning a corner, he was ran under by a figure. "Ow... Watch where you're- Hinata?" He asked, shocked witless.

"S-s-sorry.. I-I-I-I w-w-was goi-going t-t-t-to me-meet a f-f-friend!" Hinata stuttered before hearing the voice. "N-N-Naruto-kun.." She replied, getting to her feet quickly. "G-g-gomen."

"It's alright, Hina-chan. I was thinking too much. Say, wanna come with to see Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I was j-j-just heading there." Hinata replied.

"Sweet! Let's go!" He all but dragged Hinata after him, bursting into the Hokage's office, startling Tsunade and Shizune. "Hey, Granny! I'm home!" He announced.

"Alright, alright. I get it! Don't scare me like that!" Tsunade said, glaring at him as the door opened. "Ahh. Sakura... I hope you have the reports for me."

A familiar pink head walked past Naruto and nodded. "Here you go, Milady..." She turned and blinked. "Welcome home, Naruto..." Sakura said sadly before rushing out to get her teacher some sake.

Naruto blinked at his friend's actions. "What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"You still call her 'Sakura-chan' after what she did?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, yeah. She was upset over the fact I failed bringing teme home.. I actually thought she was mild compared to her normal outbursts. She's still apart of Team 7 and my best friend." Naruto explained, popping his fist in his hand. "Oh. Pervy-Sage wanted me to give you this." He handed Tsunade a scroll before smiling. "Kakashi-sensei, I have something for you too." He popped his head out the open window. "The latest edition of Make-Out Tactics. I read it and honestly can't see what's so good about it." After delivering the two things, he took Hinata's hand and left. "So, still wanna grab some Ramen?"

"H-h-hai." Hinata said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote hideout, another man, well, teen, sat on the step of a shrine, awaiting a snake to fall into his trap. Uchiha Sasuke had gotten stronger in the three years, just as planned. However, he realized he lacked something. He lacked the closure for the reason of his entire clan being killed. He would get answers, one way or another, from Uchiha Itachi, his older brother. Slowly opening his eyes, a oynx color was slowly replaced by the red of his fully matured Sharingan, he stared emotionlessly at the hallway where, as predicted, the snake he had been training under now stood. "You're late. I hate waiting." He said.

"Ssssasuke.. You know I had a misssssion to deal with." The snake said with admiration in his voice, which still creped the Uchiha out. "I'm sssssorry you had to wait. Sssshall we go?" He asked.

Sasuke stood up without answering and walked past the snake and his tactician. _'Once I get to the village, I will kill you, Orochimaru...' _A flash of a blonde head caught in his memory. _'Dobe... Let's see how strong you've gotten... I may require your help.' _He sidestepped a red-haired bullet, keeping pace even when the red-head caught up to him.

"Sasuke-kun~ Where you going?" The red-headed gushed, clinging to his arm.

"Karin. Go away." Sasuke ordered, keeping his cool while awaiting the time he gets back to the Leaf, where **she** was. Freeing his arm, he took off towards the village he once called home.

* * *

Ichiraku, to Naruto's surprise, was even bigger than last time. He looked like a kid in a candy store before leading Hinata to the counter. "Old man Teuchi~ The usual for me and... What do you want, Hina-chan?"

"I-I-I-I'll have s-s-some red bean soup if y-y-you have some..." Hinata asked.

"Oh, definitely! And, welcome home, Naruto! I must say I missed my favorite customer." Teuchi said, smiling. "Ayame! One red bean soup!"

His daughter popped her head out and smiled. "Gotcha! Welcome home, Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled before facing Hinata. "What have I missed?"

That got the Hyuga to blush. "W-w-well, I-I-Ino-san and Shikamaru-kun are slowly working on getting together..." She realized that, once she was comfortable, she only stuttered a few times around him. "I-I-I was t-t-trained by Kurenai-sensei until she announced she was pregnant... T-t-then N-N-N-Neji-san and Team Guy trained me.." She went on to explain how Kiba and Akamaru were always bugging her to see where he was.

"Wow. A lot has happened. Thanks, Teuchi." Naruto said as their food was delivered. Digging in, he caught a bad chakra heading towards the village, finishing his ramen, paying for the meal and taking Hinata to the gates. "Hinata. I think we're being invaded."

Hinata activated her Byakugan as the rest of the Konoha 11 joined them. "I see three large chakras heading right for us." Only when the sources landed did it shock them all into silence. In front of them was their missing friend: Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto stared and blinked. "Teme..." He said.

Sasuke eyed everyone right before Karin clung to him, an vein popping out of his head. "Karin. I will kill you if you don't let go." He threatened before taking a few steps away from the three. He met the familiar green eyes of the girl whom he had left. Before anyone could blink, he spun and aimed his Chidori at Karin, the long blade striking her through her lungs right before he lifted her up to throw her at Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Ssssasssuke!" Orochimaru stated.

"Silence. You were only my way of gaining power. Now that I have, I see no use for you!" Sasuke explained, activating his Sharingan as Naruto joined his side. "Dobe, you better not get in my way."

"Shut up, teme." He shot back as Orochimaru showed his true form: a large snake the size of the Hokage Monument. "Let's do this, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

And so, the battle began, the Konoha 11 taking on Kabuto and his summons while Naruto and Sasuke faced off against Orochimaru himself. Hinata and Neji sent some of Kabuto's summons flying with their 8 Trigrams and Vaccuum Wave. However, Kabuto had yet another plan in store as he made a few of his dead summons explode, taking out half of the Leaf, while the others kept it from going farther. Orochimaru, on the other hand, was at a big disadvantage facing both Naruto and Sasuke, who were proving to be even smarter than the Sannin. Whenever he struck, the other would easily deflect the attack, getting exhausted from having to dodge two attacks.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed this and nodded at the other, Sasuke going into his second state and charging up his Chidori while Naruto summoned a clone to form the Rasengan.

"Time to end this, teme!" Naruto said as they took off towards Orochimaru. "RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR!"

With those attacks, the Sannin was slain. Seeing how the other had gotten stronger, Sasuke and Naruto went to join the fray against Kabuto, Sasuke using his Fire Ball Jutsu to catch Kabuto off guard, which allowed Sakura to send him airborn towards Naruto, who was ready with his Rasengan, getting Kabuto to fall as well. Landing, Sasuke dodged Naruto's arm before the real Naruto grabbed his neck, a sign of a hug from the blonde.

"Teme! You came back! For good?" Naruto asked, clearly waiting for the answer.

"Hn. I got the power I need to take Itachi down, so I see no reason to stay away from here." Sasuke replied, shoving the arm off his neck.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Came a bellow Naruto and the rest, minus Sasuke, knew all to well as Tsunade stormed her way over to them. "Come with me this instant!" She ordered, getting Naruto to drag Sasuke to the Hokage's office and leaving their friends worried about the Uchiha's future, Sakura more so concerned.

**Oh my... Tsunade is piiiiiissed! O_O; RUN! xD That was chapter 3! Wait til chapter four~ 8D  
~~Kagomee-H.**


	4. Punishment and Reunions

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Four: Punishment and Reunions

Tsunade was a little bit ticked off that Sasuke would show his face in the village after causing so much trouble, but Naruto convinced her of the reasons why Sasuke did what he did. The Hokage sighed and shook her head. "It's not just me you have to worry about, Naruto... The other Kage even said that he is an international criminal now. Even if they saw reason, they would punish him severely." She explained, tapping her fingers on her desk while she looked at said Uchiha.

"But, Granny-" Naruto began.

"Don't start Naruto! I understand what you're saying, but look at all the trouble he caused! If you EVER want to be Hokage, you have to think of these things." Seeing the determination on Naruto's face, Tsunade sighed. "He blew up the village... After it was starting to rebuild..."

"Hn. It was Kabuto that did that, not me." Sasuke said, keeping his level-headedness about him.

"Still... I hope you understand, Sasuke, that IF I convince the other Kage to let the charges drop, you'll be stuck doing D-ranked missions for a few years... Maybe a C if you don't complain." Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow.

"I get that."

"Course you do. You are a Uchiha, after all." Tsunade sighed. "Well, until I inform you of the status, DO. NOT. LEAVE. You too, Naruto. I'll have you watch over him."

"A.. Babysitting job... Watching teme? Yessss!" Naruto said, clearly excited.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not as thrilled. He knew he would have to be watched, but he never figured he'd be watched by the dobe of all people. His expression showed his annoyance. "If it's not too much, I could track down a few Akatsuki members. I can see their chakra from here."

Tsunade grimaced. "It's orders of the elders, but I'll let the sentence slide IF you manage to help against the Akatsuki." She explained. "Until they are all gone, I withdraw the elder's sentence. You are free to go... But one mess up and you're doing community service with Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto chuckled and tugged Sasuke out of the Hokage's office, running into Sakura and Hinata. "Teme got off easy.. Well, he has to help in the Akatsuki hunt and show his loyalty to Konoha. But, Granny pulled the sentence of the elders off the table until all the Akatsuki are gone."

Sakura inhaled and smiled slightly. "Listen, Naruto.. I was a real jerk when you left three years ago.. I'm so sorry I said all those things. I was just... afraid that... you might not have wanted Sasuke back badly.. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! It gave me even more motivation to get stronger." Naruto said, accepting her apology. "Besides, it made me realize I wasn't the only one who missed teme around."

Sasuke looked lost at the whole conversation and looked at his old sensei for some sort of clue as to what happened. What he got was a 'I'll explain later' look, which confused him even more as the four started walking around the village, helping out where they were needed from the battle.

* * *

Two men walked around, finding Karin's body. One was a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointed teeth. "Maan. Karin. Looks like you went through a shredder."

"S-shut it, Suigetsu.. A-and help me u-up." Karin sputtered before pointing. "Orochimaru-sama... an-and Kabuto-sensei... Ar-are over there."

The second man, a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a calm face, helped Karin up, carefully watching her wounds. "You alright, Karin?"

"Jeez, Juugo... I've been impaled by Sasuke-kun's Chidori.. What do you think?" Karin snarled.

Suigetsu glared slightly. "Calm down, will ya? Once I get those two back to base, I'm sure Orochimaru-sensei wouldn't like your tone. What happened anyway?"

Karin sighed, which led to her wincing. "Sasuke was just using Orochimaru to get power and turned his back on us to favor the damned Leaf Village. Alright, I think I can walk now, Juugo." She stated, showing that, indeed she could walk as they found Orochimaru's head and body. "Gosh. I'll have fun patching you up, Orochimaru."

"Jusssst do it!" Came the order.

"Alright already. Juugo, go get Kabuto and we'll retreat to base." Karin said, seeing the two go get a very battered up Kabuto as they retreated.

Orochimaru glared at the Leaf Village as they vanished. _'Sasssuke... You will pay for that! Mark my wordsssss.'_

* * *

Word of Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf quickly spread to the neighboring villages and lands. One village, the Hidden Sand, took the news as a shock. Their Kage, the Kazekage, especially took it hard and set out for the Hidden Leaf with his sister and brother by his side.

"Gaara, what's the rush?" The woman asked. She had green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. She wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline.

"Yeah." Came the other's question. He wore a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, his face painted a cross-like design, a line going across his eyes and a T-shaped design below his upper lip.

The one called Gaara, the Kazekage, looked ahead. "The Leaf was ambushed." Was all he said. Gaara wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

"What?!"

"Temari, Kankurō. Naruto is there and I need the details from the Hokage." Gaara said. "It was brief and I want to see if he's alright."

Temari nodded. "I understand, Gaara." The three continued on their way, passing right by four others. "Who were those people?"

Kankurō blinked and looked back. "What people?"

Temari looked and frowned. "Thought I saw something. It's nothing."

* * *

Naruto and the others just finished rebuilding his house and were heading to the gates for a break when he saw a old friend. "Gaara! What're you doing away from the Sand?" He asked, even though he was happy to see his friend.

"We heard of the attack and came for some details. Is everything alright?" Gaara asked.

"Just fine. Teme helped us defeat Orochimaru and has agreed to help us hunt down the Akatsuki." Naruto explained, pointing behind him to the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"I see. You haven't changed, yet there is light in those eyes again." Gaara said, nodding as Shikamaru walked up.

"What's the Kazekage doing here? Business or something?" Shikamaru asked lazily before seeing Temari. "What a drag. Brought her with?"

"Watch it, Nara!" Temari threatened as Ino showed up and caught the threat.

"Now, now, Temari. We're not here to cause trouble." Kankuro reminded.

Shikamaru sent a grateful look at Kankuro as he was hugged from behind by Ino. "You mind showing a little restraint? Such a drag." He complained.

Ino shrugged and patted his shoulder. "Shika, relax. I'm just saying hi to you."

Temari saw how at ease Shikamaru got around Ino and was wondering what happened. "Anyway. We wanted to talk to Lady Hokage about the situation."

Naruto nodded. "Sure. I have to gu-" He was whacked by Sasuke as a hint to shut up. "I mean we were just helping the village rebuild." While he explained, he led his friends around the village before heading to the Hokage's place.

* * *

Somewhere deep in an unknown location, another group was planning another capture. Their leader, Pain, looked to the members before speaking.

"The Four-Tails has been successfully removed. Itachi, you and Kisame are to collect the Five-Tails, Hidan, you and Kakuzu will go after the Two-Tails." He ordered, getting the four to nod. "Once they succeed, we'll do this again."

"Ohohoh!" A childish man said, raising his hand.

"... Yes, Tobi?" Pain asked, clear annoyance lacing his response.

"Why are we collecting the Tailed Beasts again!?" Tobi asked.

"We are bringing peace to Amegakure and the world on a large scale. Using the power of the Tailed Beasts, anyone that opposes us will fall." Pain explained for the umpteenth time before ending the meeting.

Itachi and Kisame came out of their meditation and headed off to Iwagakure to collect the Five-Tails, Kisame noticing Itachi's silence. "What's with the face, Itachi? We get to go after the Five-Tails. Surely you'd like that. We've been partners for a long time, so what's up?"

Itachi looked to his partner and looked ahead. "Just thinking of what to do once the Leader's plan happens. He reminds me of someone I fought."

"You mean the blonde kid?"

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki... He has me thinking of quitting after the Leader's plan comes to be." Itachi said, staring at the sky. _'Perhaps he also saved Sasuke from falling into darkness. I want to fight him once more. Little brother, you shall soon get your wish to avenge our parents and clan.'_

**Well, NightAngel0Ex, you gave me the inspiration I was waiting for! Yes! Kabuto, Karin and Orochimaru are not dead! SURPRISE! *throws confetti as Deidara appears* EEEK! Dei-senpai!**

**Deidara: Why wasn't I mentioned? *Pouts***

**Me *hugs*: Aww! Don't fear, my love! I have plans for the entire Akatsuki! 8D Anyway...**

**Deidara: Review and she will write more! Hopefully include me this time *depressed raincloud over head***

**Me: Thanks! Arigato! *Hugs Deidara-koishii***


	5. Preparations For War

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Five: Preparations For War!

"So. As you could see, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the Leaf. However, he understands that if he fails to help bring down the Akatsuki, he will be forced to community service with Kakashi. If he succeeds, which I honestly think he will, with his older brother Itachi being a member, he'll be granted a reprieve and reinstated as a ninja here. However, like Naruto, he is still a genin." Tsunade explained to Gaara. "I do think that these next few months will help me determine whether or not to promote both of them to join the others at Chūnin."

"I see. I know Sasuke and if he has the will like Naruto does, he will succeed. Putting my feelings aside, I will help you convince the other Kage to agree to the terms of him helping us with the Akatsuki." Gaara replied. "If they do not see the change in him, then they are blind. I know the Raikage will be the most stubborn to convince."

"Yes. The Raikage. I'll have to think of something to get him to listen." Tsunade said, pouring herself some sake. "Shizune, inform the Konoha 12 that we plan on having war break out... Tell them to prepare for it and hand them these." Tsunade gave Shizune a box showing forehead protectors with the kanji "Shinobi" on it. "I asked the Mizukage ahead to have Mifune to make these, due to so many Tailed Beasts being captured. And, Gaara, I suggest you let Naruto know about what happened while he was away."

"I plan on it." Gaara answered, looking out the window before bowing. "We'll be in contact." With that he left with Shizune, Temari and Kankuro in tow, meeting up with the so called 'Konoha 11'.

"Everyone, Lady Tsunade ordered that you all be informed that war is imminent with the Akatsuki. And that you should keep these very close by should it break out." Shizune informed, handing out the protectors to everyone, including Sasuke. She paused. "You do remember how to wear one, right?" She asked.

"Hn." Was his reply as he tucked it away in his pocket. Shikamaru and Kiba had gave him a outfit that almost all the others, except Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Neji, wore: a standard Konoha ninja uniform, a complete change from his 'traitor' outfit, as Tenten pointed out. Though, he kept his Sword of Kusanagi on his hip in the back and kept his black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. At first, he was against the whole thing, but after seeing the glare from Kiba, he figured he had no choice.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the headband. "Sweet! And teme, try using actual words." He jibed.

"Dobe." Sasuke jibed back, a small smirk showing on his face before noticing how Gaara looked.

"I also have news to inform all of you, especially you, Naruto. While you were training for three years, the Akatsuki came and attacked the Sand Village. They succeeded in taking the Tailed Beast from me. Normally, I would have died, but Chiyo, the woman who sealed Shukaku inside me, gave her life so I could live. Only Lady Tsunade knew of the attack and refused to inform you, knowing exactly how you'd react." Gaara explained.

Naruto was silent before clenching his fists. "Those.. bastards! I won't let them get away with this!"

"C-c-calm d-d-d-down, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Listen to Hinata. We need to train harder to prepare ourselves for war." Neji said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Right. Alright, Gaara.. Let's train." Naruto said, showing the determination everyone expected from their blonde friend.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. I suggest, since there are 12 of you, that means you get a partner. I figure you'd want to spar against Sasuke, Naruto, so that's an easy one. Just don't kill each other." He sent a glance between the two. "Now, I must inform my own village. When we meet again, I hope you are stronger." He said as he and Kankuro left, Temari pausing at the sight of Shikamaru before joining them.

* * *

The Leaf Training Ground became an active place, with six two-teams sparring against their partner. Naruto sparred against Sasuke, as expected, Ino against Shikamaru, Hinata against Neji, Tenten against Sakura, Lee against Kiba and Shino against Choji. Their senseis, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Kurenai over looked their training, making sure that one: Naruto or Sasuke didn't kill the other and two: that they took breaks. Kurenai smiled at the Hyugas.

"Those two seem to be getting in sync." She commented.

"I think they all are, Kurenai. They have all been friends since before they were genin, so they understand what is at stake when the war breaks out." Kakashi informed, even while reading his Make-Out Tactics book.

"Kakashi, if a war does happen, you think it'll be like the Third Shinobi World War?" Guy asked.

Kakashi knew where his friend was coming from. All four of them remember how terrible that war was on the land. "I have no idea, Guy. But, if it happens, it will be this generation's first war in over 19 years. We old folk will need to guide them through it with what we remember from the Third."

"I agree. That was a difficult time." Asuma added. "So many of our comrades went out at ages younger than these twelve." Seeing that the twelve were finally taking a break, the four went to join them, preparing to instruct their students, or former in Guy, Kurenai and Asuma's cases. "I see you finally took a break. We were wondering when you'd rest."

"Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked, clearly wondering what Team Asuma's sensei was doing there.

"We had orders to watch over the training from Lady Hokage." Kakashi informed, putting his book away **[OMG! Shocker!]** to look at all of them. "From what we observed, we noticed that you all seem to understand how dire the situations will become if war breaks out. However, since this will be your generation's first ever war, we have decided to let you know what to expect from something like this." He motioned to Guy and the other two when he said the last 'we'.

"Alright! I shall take it from here, Kakashi!" Guy said **[I can't stop laughing cause I got his voice stuck in my head from the anime]** as he pumped himself up. "There was a major war over 19 years ago that had comrades younger than you go out and risk their lives."

As Guy went on to explain the details, Kakashi sighed at his friend/rival's antics to explaining things before pulling his book out, catching his team's well-known look of 'Seriously!?', which led him to smile, knowing his students had figured him out long ago. _'They have gotten back in sync. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you three are ,by far, my most precious students. As such, I will be there to do everything to see you all win. Naruto, you remind me so much of my own teacher, with the dependability and charisma, along with the stubbornness of Kushina.. You truly are their child... Sakura, you started out only looking to impress Sasuke and torment Naruto. Look at how mature you've gotten and how Tsunade has trained you.'_ He looked at each with the thought involving them before landing on a bored-looking Sasuke. _'And you, Sasuke. You've developed farther and faster than I had thought. It is true that you are indeed skilled at any type of jutsu. I believe you also have admiration for both of your teammates buried inside you.' _He didn't notice Guy had wrapped up the story and the ninja called it a day, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto behind.

"What's with that strange look you gave us through Bushier Brow-Sensei's story, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"Erm.. Nothing." He replied, sweatdropping. _'I think they caught on..'_

"Do you have to have that weird twinkle though?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"Well. I was thinking of how well you three have grown, physically and mentally. Makes me think of when I used to pray Naruto wouldn't complain on a mission or something and that, if we got ambushed, that I used to pray we lived." Kakashi admitted, rubbing his head.

"Hn. Still don't know why you had to look at us like that." Sasuke stated, showing his own annoyance.

"True. But, there were fond memories of certain missions." He replied.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Like when we had to escort Old Man Tazuna to the Land of Waves? Or when we had to find that darn cat of Madam Shijimi."

They spent the rest of the day reminiscing missions of when they were younger, Sasuke even contributing a few memories.

**Whaddya think? *makes trumpet sounds***

**Deidara: Why wasn't I mentioned again!? *sniffles***

**Me: Well... I got carried away... Don't worry, Deidara-koishii... The next chapter will de-*mouth is covered by Deidara's hand***

**Deidara: Hush! No spoilers! Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer-thi-**

**Itachi: Don't think so. I will! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Otherwise, our beloved Skittles here would have Deidara *coughs to cover up innundo*, Sasuke and Sakura make babies, make Naruto not dense, etcetera.**

**Me *claps and gives Itachi a cookie*: Way to go, Itachi-nii! Review!**

**Itachi/Skittles/Deidara: Arigato! Sayonara! **


	6. Unexpected Encounters!

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

**'Kurama talk'**

'Naruto thoughts to Kurama'

_"Inner conversations"_

Chapter Six: Unexpected Encounters!

The following weeks, Naruto and his friends both grew stronger and bonded even more so with each other, even Sasuke learning to joke around with Neji, whom he used to hate with a passion. Naruto figured it came down to Sasuke rebuilding his bonds with everyone and reverting to a Sasuke they hadn't seen in a longtime: childhood Sasuke. He felt his best friend was back, and he was right as he looked over his friends while they camped out one day, just taking the day off from training.

"Yo. You remind me of Kakashi with all the thinking." Sasuke commented, bopping him on the head like old times.

"Can you blame me? I need something to get my mind off the fact that we're pending war against the very organization that wants the Nine-Tails from me." Naruto said as Hinata and Sakura joined them. "It's almost surreal that I'd be the cause for a war. Just because I have a damned Tailed Beast inside me doesn't make any damned reason to start a war over it!" He looked ready to tear his hair out at that.

"It was bound to happen, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. During the past weeks, she had gotten comfortable around everyone, including Naruto, almost becoming a different Hinata, but everyone saw how she still stuttered when Naruto was mentioned by anyone else.

"I know..." He frown and fell back on the grass to stare at the sky.

**'Hey, kit. I still don't know why you bother training with them.'**

'Oh, goodie... You finally talk to me...'

**'Don't get used to it. I just needed something to do. After all, I am SEALED in a the strangest kit known to Beasts.'**

'If you're gonna act like that, why bother? Don't tell me you actually are BORED?'

**'No. I'm not bored! I am the strongest Tailed Beast! I do not get bored!'**

'Ahh, but don't forget that you happen to be sealed. So, I understand getting bored. But, hey, I'd be willing to talk if you were a stickler.'

**'Hmph. This comes from someone who used to be ignored by a girl he likes, blind to another girl liking him and getting ranked below a Uchiha in terms of strength?'**

'Touchy.'

Sasuke and the other two figured he was thinking to himself, so they just waited until he wanted to talk to them, Hinata going and leading the others to their location to bring some entertainment.

**'I am not touchy, kit! I am the Nine-'**

'Yeah, yeah. You're the Nine-Tails. I get it! But, you're not the Nine-Tails. Pervy-Sage told me your real name, Ku-Ra-Ma.'

**'...'**

'Kurama... Can I ask something?'

**'...What is it?'**

'Why are you so angry at others? They aren't judging you. They actually accept you, you know that too, don't you?'

**'I don't care if they accept me. You are a strange kit, that's for sure... Tell me you felt that just now?'**

'Felt that chakra? Yeah. It's almost like...'

**'Another Tailed Beasts' Chakra.'**

'Exactly. Now you can simmer or help me and my friends take out the Akatsuki. I'm fine with either choice.'

Leaving his mental conversation with Kurama, Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around, guard up as he scanned around them, startling everyone there.

"Naruto? Something up?" Neji asked.

"I felt some other chakra." Naruto stated.

"I don't see anything, dobe. I think you've been staring at the sky too long." Sasuke replied, showing he had his Sharingan activated.

"Perhaps it has to do with the Nine-Tails?" Shikamaru asked, standing up.

"Yeah. And he's not Nine-Tails. Pervy-Sage told me all Tailed Beasts have names..."

"And what's Nine-Tails'?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama... I was just talking to him in my subconscious... Which he never had done before... Who are you?" He asked as a dark skinned, muscular man with blond hair and a goatee showed up, getting his friends to jump in shock at how silent the guy was.

"The Eight-Tailed Beast's a killer bee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH! That's me, Killer B!" The man, Killer B, rapped. Naruto and his friends all had the look of both wonder and annoyance at the introduction. "You see, I am a fellow jinchūriki."

Naruto's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head before he shook his head. "You're a jinchūriki? Weird!" He snapped out of his confusion and laughed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. These are my friends." He introduced all of his friends before seeing Killer B hold his fist out. Shrugging, he bumped his fist against B's and was face to face with, what he assumed, was the Eight-Tails. "You look like an octopus."

_"Hush up. I am Gyūki." Gyūki said. "You have the Nine-Tails and an odd change drew me and B here."_

"Ahh. It's just that, out of the blue, Kurama just started talking to me. He hasn't done that for the 15 years he's been sealed inside me." Naruto explained.

_"B. You heard that? Kurama actually talks." Gyūki joked as B disconnected his fists._

"What happened? You zoned out for a minute, dobe." Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just met Gyūki... That's Octopop's Tailed Beast." Naruto explained. "Wait. That headband. I know you felt the change between me and Kurama, but why come all the way here?"

"Why is not a question I like to deal with, yo. It's just a thing I know, ya know?" B replied.

"Erm... Yeah." Shikamaru stated. "What's with you and rhymes, by the way, B?"

"It's my rap, fool ya fool." B said. "Wait, Naruto. What is with the name, yo?"

"Oh. That's how he calls his friends." Kiba announced.

"Yeah. I call Sasuke teme, Lee Bushy Brows, Tsunade Granny... I could go on forever. It's just how I am, I guess." Naruto said, rubbing his head and having his tongue poking out just before him and his friends quickly jumped back, avoiding a person covered in lightning crashing where Naruto had just stood. "What the heck!?"

"B! There you are! What are you thinking?" The man demanded.

"Bro, chill, yo. I just found a fellow jinchūriki." B stated.

"Did you have to come all the way to Konoha?" Came the order.

"Raikage. Been a while. I see you met Naruto and the others." Tsunade said, approaching. "You have to relax. Even though there is impending war, you have to realize that you're not the only one fighting. Naruto, everyone, meet the Raikage, A."

"Granny! What kind of Kage nearly does **that** to someone?" Naruto pointed at the ground where the Raikage landed, showing a small crater.

Tsunade ignored the comment and walked up to the Raikage. "I have to wonder why you'd attack Naruto? He was just talking to B." She asked before turning around. "Just what, by the way, are you twelve doing outside the village, anyway? You're supposed to be training!"

"We've been training for the past weeks, Grandma Tsunade. We need a little break!" Naruto said before flinching at how angry Tsunade got.

"NEXT TIME, TAKE A BREAK INSIDE THE VILLAGE! NOW! GO TRAIN LIKE YOU WERE ORDERED TO!" She demanded, getting them to flee like the hounds of hell were on their heels.

* * *

"I. have. never. seen. Lady. Tsunade. so. mad." Sakura panted as they reached the training fields.

"I. need. to. remember. that. next. time." Naruto said from his spot on the ground as he stared at the trees.

"Naruto, why does it look like you ran like the hounds of hell were on your feet?" Kakashi asked as the four Joinin looked over the group.

"Dobe got Tsunade ticked." Sasuke answered.

"Ahh." The four sighed.

"Well, shall we continue the training?" Kakashi asked, getting everyone, including Naruto to groan. The only one who didn't was Lee.

"YES! I shall continue training!" Lee announced before getting kicked by Naruto.

"Bushy-Brows... You even make me tired!" Naruto complained before sitting under a tree. "I need to have a little talk with Kurama... So.. Go on and train." He joked.

"Kurama?" Asuma, Kurenai and Guy asked in unison.

"Kurama is the Nine-Tails." Tenten explained.

**'You had to tell everyone my name, kit?'**

'Yeah. Cause, like I said, you're my friend and apart of Konoha. Now, what is with Octopops?'

**'All I know is that Gyūki has been around that bad rapper for too long, he's soft.'**

'And you're not? Gee... I wonder who it was that gave in as soon as I said we were friends?'

**'Watch it! I didn't give in right away, don't forget.'**

'Sure. You were stuck up when I first met you, and you still are. When will you get out of the past and look at what we have? Friends, family... People who love us.'

**'You are really-'**

'I know, strange.'

**'... You little kit! I suppose after 15 years, that annoyingly upbeat personality of yours kinda rubbed off on me. You are just like Kushina.'**

'Kushina?'

**'Yeah. My host before you. Also known as your mother.'**

_As if, summoned by Kurama's words, a woman with fiery red hair and violet eyes appeared. Slender, she was very womanly. "I thought I'd get to meet you.. Naruto.. Do you mind?" She asked Kurama._

**'Don't take too long. He's mushy enough as is.'**

'Sorry bout Kurama... He takes getting used to, ya know?'

_"'Ya know'? Oh dear.. You got my quirk.. I'm sorry bout that. I used to say that a lot, ya know, when I got excited." She said._

'So... You're my mom?'

_"Yes. I'm Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kushina said, introducing herself to her son._

While all this was going on, everyone noticed how quiet Naruto got. Hinata tilted her head. "I never thought I'd hear N-N-Naruto-kun so quiet."

"Must be a serious talk. I would normally think it's weird talking in your head, but, it's Naruto." Sakura agreed, dodging Tenten's punch and jumping to avoid Sasuke's slice. Due to the 'talk' with Kurama, Sakura had agreed to see how she faired against both Tenten and Sasuke, proving she could manage them. "But, if he doesn't end the talk soon, I'll really let him have it." She grunted, sending Sasuke sliding towards Tenten with a roundhouse kick. "Or I could take out my frustration some other way."

'... Geez. Sounds like you and Dad really loved me. Even though I have to deal with a very downbeat fox-'

**'I heard that, kit.'**

'That I grew used to, I have friends to help me. Even Hina-chan seems to like me. I mean... She's sweet and funny when she stutters..'

_"Oh dear. You're in love... Just what I feared." Kushina joked. "Well, I don't have much time left, but remember to be nice to her and treat her right. Though, I think you remember what I told you in my story."_

'I plan on it. After all, I did take her out to Ichiraku on... Erm.. I think she called it a 'date'.'

_"Yup, she loves you! My little boy! Ya know, I kinda wish I was alive to hug the daylights out of you!" Kushina said, smiling._

'You're getting excited again, ya know!'

_Kushina laughed and hugged Naruto. "Thanks for being born. For making me and your father parents. For being our son. I love you, Naruto.." She said as she faded to join her husband in the afterlife._

**'Bleh. What is with you humans and being so sappy?'**

'It's called having emotions. You have 'em too, ya know.'

**'She was right when she said you got her annoying tick.'**

'Yeah, yeah. But.. I just wanted to let you know, if I'm ever in danger, I wouldn't hesitate to any offer you have.'

_Kurama stared before putting his paw through the bars. _**'Bond our chakra, then. I can see your determination and will help you out.'**

_Naruto blinked and stared. _'Bond?'

_Kurama nearly rolled his eyes._ **'Yes, bond. Like with B and Gyūki, but don't foolishly use it.'**

_Naruto chuckled and bumped his fist to the fox's larger paw._

Everyone stopped mid-stride when they saw Naruto's appearance change. Even the four Joinin nearly fell over at the amount of chakra coming from him. Naruto looked around. "Something up?" He asked before standing up and heading to the stream to see what the looks were for. He saw that a chakra shroud with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns surrounded him, along with swirl design that resembled the design on the back of his old uniform. He noticed his eyes changed from blue to orange.

"Dobe.. What the heck?" Was all Sasuke could get out, sharing the same stunned look as the rest.

'This is what you meant? What happened?'

**'This is Chakra Mode. That's all.'**

Just as quickly as he changed, the form vanished. "Geez." Naruto muttered before sighing and meeting the confused faces of his friends. "Oh.. Erm.. How can I explain this..." He began, rubbing his head. "Kurama and I bonded our chakra, something Octopops and Gyūki have done.. And that was Chakra Mode..."

"Well, interesting..." Kakashi managed, coughing to cover up the fact he knew what at least half of what Naruto said was true.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I'll only use it in emergencies!" Naruto promised. "And Sakura, do you mind toning down a little? Even Kurama could hear you."

"Erp... Sorry. But you were too quiet." Sakura apologized.

"Alright... Keep the hot-bloodedness going!" Guy said, getting everyone to wonder if he was mentally sane.

Naruto grinned and joined in the spar, making it a free-for-all now. No one held back, except when given a slight look from their guards, having fun training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame were in Iwagakure, locating the Five-Tails, sealed inside a man named Han. However, Itachi paused and looked to the south-east at a surge of chakra. When it vanished, he quickly resumed helping Kisame capturing Han, who had gone into Stage One of his forms. On the way back, Kisame brought it up.

"You looked distracted, Itachi... Something happen?"

"I won't lie. I caught a strong chakra coming from the south-east. But it vanished too quickly to let me see where." Itachi replied as they entered the hideout, Kisame tossing Han's unconscious body on the ground and joining the others on the fingers of a statue. "Where's Two-Tails?"

Kakazu hmph'd and pointed to the ground. "Right there. We had a little trouble with her. Hidan went on his little rant and I caught her."

Hidan took immediate offense. "You heathen! You do not believe in Jashinism! Divine judgement awaits heathens ignorant to the pain of others."

Pain opened his eyes. "Hidan. Shut up. We're about to begin... Something wrong, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "I saw some strong chakra coming from the south-east when me and Kisame were in Iwagakure. But it vanished before I could locate it."

"Hmm. Interesting. I'll have Deidara and Sasori go look that over after we finish sealing these two." Pain said as the group began their six-day sealing ceremony. **[Three days for each jinchūriki. My math skillz FTW!]**

**Whew. That was long. Now, I know it takes longer in the show for Kurama to open up to Naruto, but, I needed to kinda 'kick-start' it... xP I spoil so much in this chapter, it's not even funny! See, Deidara-koi? I made you be mentioned! And I try really hard to keep them close to their characters... SORRY FOR OOCness of some of them!**

**Deidara: Hm. That'll suffice. *Glomps***

**Me *Blush*: Dei-senpai! Who'll do the disclaimer and stuff?**

**Naruto *Poofs from somewhere*: I will, 'attebayo! I am owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise, Skittles here would have Deidara be hers, teme and Sakura make babies, make me not dense... WAIT! What's 'dense' mean?**

**Me/Deidara *Faceplant***

**Deidara *Explains with teacher glasses on what dense means***

**Naruto: Oh... I don't get it.**

**Me/Deidara *Double faceplant***

**Me: Review while me and Deidara-senpai inform the blonde knucklehead between chapters, what dense means.**

**Me/Deidara/Naruto: Arigato!**


	7. Sadness In The Leaf

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

******Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
?(Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Seven: Sadness In The Leaf

While the Konoha 12 were training, Jiraya was on his own mission to hunt down the leader of the Akatsuki to try and talk him out of this whole thing. What he encountered, however was Pain's Six Paths of Pain.

"Pain... Or is it Nagato? You have to stop this!"

"Jiraya-sensei... It's been awhile. I cannot stop the plan once it's in motion." Pain replied.

"There still can be peace. I know you, Nagato. You always wanted peace." Jiraya tried again.

"___Peace… I don't know how to get there… but… but someday I'll break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace, I will find it!_ ___Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions_." Pain said as the Six Paths charged towards Jiraya.

* * *

Taking a well needed break, Naruto laughed at Ino and Sakura's argument as Hinata joined him. "Can you believe those two, Hina-chan? They bicker over teme, who looks like he may bust a gut laughing, yet they always plot to figure me out." Naruto said.

"Y-y-yes. T-they a-a-are funny. But, they're really good friends." Hinata said,handing him a bottle of water to replace the one he just finished. **[A/N: I just watch the Hinata's Confession episode... She does NOT stutter! She just speaks quietly, shyly. Anyhoo~]** "Say... Naruto-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"If war does happen, I.. want you to know... I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you should it come to that! Because… I love you…" She hid her face by looking at her feet.

Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded. "I know. When I was telling my mom, in my subconscious, about you, she mentioned the way I described you that I loved you too. At first, I only think that love was just something only felt for friends. But, after seeing how devoted Sakura-chan was to teme, I realized there's another kind of love. I feel that with you, Hina-chan." Naruto patted her hand and gave her the smile that he was always known to give only her.

Across the way, Ino and Sakura both noticed the change between the two. Ino chuckled to herself. "'Bout time, huh, Forehead?" She asked, meaning Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah. I never figured Naruto would be so... I don't know... hard-headed, I guess. Almost like you Ino-pig!" Sakura jibed before noticing the others were still laughing at her and Ino's antics, including Sasuke. "Geez! Get some air would ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"So-Sorry. It-It's just.. Se-seeing yo-you an-and Ino goi-going at it is-is funny!" Sasuke managed between laughs before taking her advice and calming down, a grin still present.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head as a toad known to be around Jiraya showed up behind Kakashi, who was leaning against a training post. "Naruto! One of Jiraya-sensei's toads are here!" She called to the blonde, who rushed over, with Hinata trailing him.

Naruto blinked. "Fukasaku? What's up? Pervy-Sage following behind you?" He asked, trying to locate his mentor.

"... Jiraya-boy... Was slain..." Fukasaku informed, looking at the ground.

"Quit pullin my leg. Pervy-Sage? Nah, he's probably pulling a joke." Naruto suggested.

"Sorry, Naruto-boy... It's true. Jiraya-boy was killed by Pain... I'm sorry. But, Jiraya-boy found something interesting about Pain." Fukasaku turned around to show a code of some sort.

"Strange. I have no idea what this means." Neji commented before noticing how silent Naruto had gotten. "Naruto?"

He stood frozen as the news sunk in, eyes wide as tears started to fall. "..N-n-no..." Was all he managed to get out before he collapsed in a heap of tears, pounding the ground until his body shook with his tears. When Hinata bent to give him comfort, he eagerly accepted it, mourning the loss of his mentor.

Everyone else stayed quiet to let their friend mourn, even Kakashi was at a loss of words on how to comfort his student. Guy cried man tears **[The kind that he always seems to have when he's happy]**, Lee following suit, Ino sniffling at the sadness, Shikamaru placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Neji frowning sadly as Tenten buried her face in his shoulder **[no, this isn't the surprise],** Kiba trying to wipe his tears in Akamaru's fur, Choji not touching his bag of chips, Shino showing his sadness by bending his head downward, Sakura openly trying not to break down until Sasuke repeated what Shikamaru did to Ino, which led to her breaking down on his own shoulder. Kurenai wept silently while Asuma bowed his head.

After a few minutes, Naruto wiped his eyes and stood up, determination burning stronger than ever in his eyes, red from crying so hard. "Let me see that code, Fukasaku." He stepped forward and looked the code over more than five times before putting his thinking face on.

"Any idea?" Neji asked as Shikamaru looked the code over.

"_The real one isn't among them_'? What is that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru, who was known to be able to figure things out, looked stumped.

'Kurama, any idea?'

**'Hmm? What was the question?'**

'Pervy-Sage was killed and left a code: _The real one isn't among them._ Could you try and help me?'

**'And I heard Pain's name mentioned.. He is the one after the Beasts.'**

'How the heck do you know!?'

**'Tail-Beast here. I can tell from the other Tailed Beasts last known thoughts. We're getting off subject, kit. I think you need to know Pain has a jutsu called The Six Paths of Pain. It must've been one of those Paths that killed that pervert.'**

'Thanks, Kurama!'

**'Feh. Don't interrupt my nap next time.' **

Enlightened, Naruto broke out in a grin. "I think I understand it. The real Pain isn't one of the six, which makes me think that there is someone else who is using Pain." He said, trying to figure it out via words.

"And that someone is the real Pain." Shikamaru said, finally understanding what it meant. "If we can somehow find the one who uses the jutsu, we can get rid of Pain."

"Exactly what I was thinking, but I couldn't say it like you could, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, energized back to his full self. "Fukasaku, could that be what Pervy-Sage meant?"

"Well, yes. You truly are Jiraya-boy's pupil, Naruto-boy. However. Even Jiraya-boy's incomplete Sage Mode was unable to even touch Pain. That's why I want to take you to Mount Myōboku, the place where Jiraya-boy learned senjutsu. It may take a month or two, bu-"

"Alright! I'll do it! After all, I'm Pervy-Sage's pupil! I will not let his death be for nothing!" Naruto announced before realizing what Fukasaku said. "A-a-a month? S-seriously?"

"Yes, even though I can get you there lickity split, the training is very long." Fukasaku explained.

"What if I use my Shadow Clone Jutsu? Would that speed things up?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku looked stunned before Kakashi explained. "Naruto develops a lot faster when he uses clones."

"Hmm... That would really speed the time to about a week, week and a half at the most. But, we'll have to head out right away!" Fukasaku said. "I'll be right here when you wanna head out."

Naruto chuckled and faced his friends. "Guys, don't you dare fall behind in training just because I'm gone! Especially you, teme! You still owe me that match you promised!" He said, bumping his friend's fist like they did as kids. "Hinata, you just remember your ninja way and you'll show that stuck up father of yours that you are a great Hyuga!" He leaned a little closer to whisper the last thing. "And remember I love you because you never give up." Pulling back he saluted his friends before he and Fakusaku left for Mount Myōboku.

* * *

When Naruto was gone, Kakashi smiled. "Well, you heard Naruto: keep training." When he saw their confused looks, he tilted his head. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly is senjutsu? I have only heard of taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and fūinjutsu." Lee asked.

Kakashi shook his head and nodded. "Senjutsu is a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around the ninja. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra, created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi, and adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "_senjutsu chakra_"." He explained. "However, this chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. It allows the user to enter what we know as Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."

"So, even the Byakugan can't see it?" Neji asked, clearly amazed.

"That's right. Senjutsu chakra cannot be seen by the three powerful eyes: the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan.." Kakashi stated before thinking of a good way to train. "Say, while Naruto's out training at Mount Myōboku, why don't we all go make Jiraya-sensei a proper grave and carve his name into the Memorial Stone? Plus, I think one of us has to let Lady Hokage know... Sakura, how bout you? Okay? Good! The rest of us will take care of the grave and carving." He said, not giving Sakura a chance to answer.

* * *

Sakura sighed and mumbled her way to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door. When she heard Tsunade summon her, she took a breath in for the upcoming news. "Lady Tsunade... Jiraya-sensei's toad Fukasaku came and took Naruto to Mount Myōboku."

"You're telling me because..?"

"Because... Jiraya-sensei was killed by the leader of the Akatsuki: Pain." Sakura informed, flinching when the sake bottle dropped from her teacher's hand and the look of shock took over. "A-according t-t-to Fukasaku, h-h-he went t-t-t-to stop h-him."

"Milady?" Shizune asked, clearly concerned.

"WHAT?! JIRAYA'S DEAD!?" Tsunade raged before collapsing in tears at the loss of her old friend.

"I-I-if it h-h-helps, Milady... Jiraya-sensei gave Naruto a clue on how to beat Pain..." Sakura added, ducking as a book came her way.

"That's just like Jiraya.. Have Kakashi-"

"Erm, they are already making a grave and carving his name into the Memorial Stone." Sakura informed.

"Drat. Kakashi thought ahead... Thanks, Sakura.. And sorry for throwing that book at you." Tsunade said and motioned for Sakura to leave. _'Jiraya... You idiot...'_

**Bwaaaaah. *cries* I had to follow that part of the plot! Pervy-Sage-sensei! *bawls***

**Deidara *conforts*: Shh... We'll have Sasuke do the whole disclaimer, if you want.**

**Me *nod***

**Sasuke *Sighs*: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Otherwise, the author here would have married Deidara, have mea nd Sakura make babies, make Naruto not dense, etcetera... HUH?! Me and Sakura make... *passes out at the images with a nosebleed***

**Me *sniffling while laughing*: Arigato, Sasuke-kun... Arigato, everyone.**

**Deidara/Me: Sayonara!**


	8. Sage Training and Affinities Discovered!

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

**Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
? (Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Eight: Sage Training and Affinities Discovered!

Arriving at Mount Myōboku, Naruto eagerly summoned his clones he used for learning the Rasengan. "Alright, Yakusaku, lemme know what I have to do!"

Yakusaku chuckled. "You are just like Jiraya-boy. Eager to start training. Alright. What you need to do is harmonize with nature."

"Harmonize?" Naruto asked. As Yakusaku began explaining the concept, he wondered what his friends and.. What would he called Hinata now? Perhaps lover? He mentally shook his head at the implied idea before moving on. Maybe it's a girlfriend? He pursed his lip and seemed to mull it over before nodding to himself. Yes. Hinata was his girlfriend now... At least, he thought that's what she is.

"Naruto-boy? Hey, you listening?" Yakusaku asked, waving his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh? Yeah. My clones heard it.. I'll give it a shot." Naruto said, even though he had no idea what the toad was talking about.

* * *

While Fukasaku retold Naruto what he just finished explaining, the Konoha 11 (with Naruto off training) kept up their promise to Naruto to train even harder. Kakashi and the other three joined to test their improvements, Kakashi noting how much stronger everyone has gotten in such a short amount of time.

Sasuke had finally awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, shocking Kakashi at how he managed to awaken it without trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to him, Lee improved his taijutsu to create Leaf's Combo Attack, Ino showing her power as well as knowledge of flowers, Hinata developing a stronger version of her Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists, Tenten showing off her increased weaponry, Sakura both adding more power to her taijutsu as well as going away with Kurenai and Asuma to do something, Choji growing more confident, Shikamaru improving his Shadow Possesions, Shino using his insects to dodge quicker, Kiba and Akamaru creating multiple jutsu from their Fang Over Fang.

Asuma came back, completely stunned, which made everyone wonder what happened with Kurenai and Sakura. Seeing their looks, Asuma blinked. "You would not believe me... But me and Kurenai went to see what affinity Sakura had and... well, it appears she has many affinities..."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Take a look at these, Kakashi." She showed him two different sheets of paper, one wrinkled and the other was in the palm of her hand, ashes.

"Wow... I should've gave her this test as a genin..." Kakashi said, bemused as he faced Sakura.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I held the paper like you showed, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura explained.

"Hmm.. I think you've seen me use Lightning Blade enough times, right?" Kakashi asked to which Sakura blinked and nodded. He got an idea and grinned. "Everyone resume training... Sasuke, come here a sec." When Sasuke came over, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke took off, leaving Asuma, Guy and Kurenai to watch over the others.

"Kurenai-sensei... What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it appears Sakura has two nature affinities. That's what me and Asuma went to test, to see what else she could learn due to her high chakra control." Kurenai explained. "And the first paper I had her choose burnt to ashes. The paper Asuma chose wrinkled. That means Sakura has a affinity for both Fire Release and Lightning Release."

"Seriously?" Lee asked, shocked. **[Now, I know Sakura has no affinity in the Anime, but I found it a little unfair that everyone had an affinity... /rant] **

"So that's why Kakashi-sensei left.. But why bring Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because he's mastered both of the types." Asuma noted as they went back to training.

* * *

Naruto slowly harmonized with nature, after nearly turning into a frog a few times. Soon, he did master Sage Mode, though he realized he could only maintain it for as long as he focused on the positives of nature. He wondered if going into Chakra Mode would disrupt it and asked Fukasaku and his wife, Shima.

"Well, Naruto-boy, if you go into Chakra Mode while using Sage Mode, it indeed will disrupt it. Remember, the Nine-Tails' chakra is completely different from the nature chakra you collect.

Naruto seemed bummed about this before resuming his training with his clones, eager to show his friends how strong he had gotten. He couldn't wait to impress Hinata, too. He felt like she was a great influence for him to keep giving it his all.

* * *

Kakashi haulted them were there were little trees and faced two of his students. "Alright. Here's the thing. Sakura here has been shown to have the Lightning and Fire affinity, like you and me, Sasuke. And because she has the chakra control needed to learn the basics, I figured I'd teach her a few of the Lightning styles while-"

"I show her the Fire style. Got it." Sasuke guessed, shrugging.

"Right. Now, Sakura... You have seen my Lightning Blade right?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you the signs and we'll see how well you learn it." Kakashi said, jumping to give him some room, Sasuke jumping the opposite way, just in case. "The quick way is to do Ox-Rabbit-Monkey." He did each hand sign as he said it, putting his hand between his legs, the chirping that Sakura has heard before beginning to show as lightning gathered around Kakashi's hand. Lifting it, he spoke. "This is how it should look, but remember the sound, too."

Sakura took a breath and nodded, repeating the hand signs and letting her arm mirror what her teacher did, focusing her chakra to her hand, a tiny chirping slowly coming from her own hand right before she saw that it looked a little bigger than Kakashi's as she held it up like he did, twitching at the occasional spark. "Why does mine look bigger?" She asked, confused.

"Well, it appears you have more chakra than anyone expected. Even I can't get it bigger." Kakashi said, shaking his head. "If I had known that, I would've told Lady Hokage. While you have it that way, try using it on this tree." He pointed to the tree to the left of him.

She nodded and recalled seeing how Sasuke used it during the first Chunnin exams, bending her knees as if using her Cherry Blossom Impact before tapping into the increased speed she had gained training with Tsunade, charging right at the tree. However, before her hand could make it, the Chidori cut out, only having her hand break it instead. "Drat." She mumbled before getting her master's determination, flipping back to where she had room to reach her top speed, she tried again.

Kakashi chuckled as he went to Sasuke. "I believe she gained Lady Hokage's fierce determination. I have to go check on the others real quick, so once she masters the Chidori, give her the rest needed then try teaching her the Fire Ball jutsu." He saw the Uchiha nod and lean against another tree before taking off back to the group.

* * *

Neji notified everyone Kakashi was returning, so they resumed their training, taking a break a few moments after he had left. When Kakashi showed up, everyone stopped and pretty much herded around him, asking questions about Sakura and what not.

"Relax. She's currently learning the Chidori under Sasuke's watch. She has the control and everything needed, minus the speed that is required." Kakashi explained the rest of what exactly happened when the three had left.

Hinata was the only one who wasn't asking questions about Sakura, focusing on her dodging more with Neji. _'Naruto-kun's relying on me to get stronger while he's away. He has faith in me. So, I have to have faith in myself!' _She swiftly dodged every palm from her cousin and forced him to backstep with each of her counters, stopping when he was backed into a tree. "Was that better, Neji?" She asked.

"Much better, Lady Hinata. You truly have a new-found confidence in yourself. You may have what it takes to face the Clan Leader." Neji said, meaning her father.

"Really?"

"Yes. He gave up on you way to quickly. If he saw what Naruto has turned you into, he'd be shocked into accepting that he was wrong." He smirked at the idea of his uncle being wrong. "Even you stance has grown confident, even though it is still the Gentle Step, not to mention the foot movement is as good as mine when I use the Rotation."

"Thank you, Neji!" She hugged her cousin before the two joined the group. _'Wait till you see me, Naruto. I'll prove to you that I'm not the same Hinata you knew when we were children.'_ She swore to him while they listened to Kakashi's explination before she quickly activated her Byakugan and slightly moved Ino and Shikamaru right before Naruto reappeared, wearing a red cloak and carrying a large scroll. "N-N-Naruto-kun!" She said.

"Yo. Seems like everyone trained really hard while I was gone... Where are teme and Sakura?" He asked, looking around.

Just as he asked, Sasuke and Sakura returned, Sakura sporting bandages around her forearms, with only her fingers sticking out and a bandage on her cheek, smiling. Sasuke had that known success-grin on his face, with a tiny hint of a blush.

"There's your answer. So? How'd it go?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It actually went well. She still has a little trouble with Chidori, but is learning. I listened and showed her the Fire Ball jutsu and she mastered that after about four or five tries." Sasuke explained.

"It wasn't five. Quit being modest, Sasuke-kun. It was actually seven tries." Sakura corrected as she lifted her hand. "I got the form down, it's just the relay stings afterwards."

Naruto looked like a lost puppy. "Alright, what're you talking about?" He asked.

"While you were training, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were curious to what my nature affinity was. You do remember what they are, right?" Getting a nod, Sakura continued. "Well, I was found to have two: Fire and Lightning."

"So... You're like teme and Kakashi-sensei? All of Team 7 is Fire and Lightning except me?!" Naruto noticed, exiting Sage mode and uncrossing his arms. "So not fair. Oh well, I like my Wind, thank you very much. Say. Think Granny will let us eat? I'm starving." He said right before his stomach growled, getting everyone to laugh.

**Well, that'll be it for now. I've published the past three chapters without sleeping and now I'm tired. Nini~ *takes Dei-senpai with***

**Sasuke *unamused*: Well, that leaves me to say this: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Otherwise, the author here would have married Deidara, have me and Sakura make babies *slight nose bleed at this*, make Naruto not dense, etcetera... Arigato and Sayonara.**


	9. The Hunt

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. Happy belated birthday to Sasuke-kun~**

**Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
? (Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

Chapter Nine: The Hunt

Eight days had passed and the Akatsuki finally finished sealing the Two-Tails, taking a day between the sealings to rest up a little before moving on. Pain looked over his members and stopped at Deidara and Sasori. "Now. Itachi, which village do you believe that chakra came from?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village... May I suggest I join them?" Itachi asked, both wanting to stretch his legs as well as reunite with his little brother to see how strong he had gotten.

"Hmm. The Nine-Tails' village... Gaining the Nine-Tails would bring our goal even closer with how much chakra it has. Alright. Deidara, Itachi and Kisame will go to the Hidden Leaf Village while Sasori, Tobi and Konan go to the Hidden Cloud Village and go after the Eight-Tails." Pain ordered, ending the meeting.

Deidara, Itachi and Kisame remained. "So, the Hidden Leaf Village, hm? Shall we meet up there or somewhere else?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded. "We'll meet up in Tanzaku Quarters, which is a short distance from the Leaf." He said, seeing Deidara nod before the three left Sasori, Tobi and Konan to discuss their own plans." Standing, he looked in the direction of his old home, wondering how it was after Pain had destroyed it. Most of all, he wondered how Sasuke was fairing after their last meeting when Sasuke was 12. He prayed his brother hadn't taken his warning too seriously. In fact, he wanted to be defeated by Sasuke alone. He closed his eyes as he remembered why he was in the Akatsuki.

"Ready to move out to Tanzaku?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. We know that Deidara might've gained Sasori's little quirk about being kept waiting." Itachi said as the two took off.

* * *

After healing Kabuto, Karin had to take the rest of the day off since she could only heal once a day with her Heal Bite. But, she used the least amount using the Mystical Palm Technique to help Kabuto heal up Orochimaru. Sighing, she stood outside the door in the hall with Suigetsu and Juugo. "Listen, Juugo.. About last time... I'm.. erm.. Well, you know.. Sorry." Karin fumbled before seeing Suigetsu expecting something. "Whaddya looking at, Suigetsu!?" She demanded.

Suigetsu put a hand over his heart as if hurt. "Why, Karin, I just wanted to be thanked for finding you that day. Or at least apologized to for getting yelled at." He suggested.

Karin, however, chose to ignore the comment about apologizing. "Well, thanks. Happy?" She said.

"Not quite. Where's my apology?"

"Shut it."

"Do you two mind?! I'm trying to focus in here!" Kabuto's annoyed voice came from the other side of the door. "Sorry about that, Lord Orochimaru."

"It keepsssss me entertained.. Sassssuke will regret deccccceiving me.." Orochimaru stated while Kabuto focused on healing the wounds. After he was cleared by both Kabuto and Karin, he immediately sensed the change in chakra with those in the Hidden Leaf Village. "I sssssee. the village hassss grown ssstronger."

"I noticed it after regaining my senses." Karin stated, fixing her glasses while glaring at Suigetsu, who grinned like she was his least favorite person. "Perhaps we should investigate?"

"There are otherssss heading to the village, Karin... Plussss, they think I'm dead.. However, you are right... We sssshould vissssit." Orochimaru concluded as the group left.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped mid-stride when they both caught the odd chakra that was closing in on the Leaf. It was Sasuke who realized, with both shock and anger at who the chakra belonged to. He placed his Sword of Kusanagi back where it belonged as Sakura and Hinata joined them, looking worried at the look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto gave a tiny smirk before opening his eyes. "Teme, mind letting them know? Or which news do you wanna hear, Granny?" He asked aloud as the Hokage appeared.

"The lesser of the two bad ones." Tsunade replied.

Sasuke deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan before speaking. "It appears that Orochimaru, Karin, Kabuto, Suigetsu and Juugo are heading this way from the south-west... I never expected Karin to be so stubborn about dying." He muttered to himself more at the last part.

Tsunade actually smiled. "That's like Orochimaru... He is annoying... I gave up on him the instant he left the village. So, anything else?"

Naruto sighed. "Teme took the easier one. The other thing is that Uchiha Itachi, Deidara and Hoshigaki Kisame are coming here from the north-east. And Kurama's getting anxious to avenge the other Tailed Beasts. Knowing teme, he'll want to face Itachi."

Sakura gulped at the determination on Sasuke's face at the mention of the elder Uchiha. "Surely there's something we can do?" She motioned to their friends, who were curious.

"Leave Orochimaru to me. I have a little message from Jiraya for him." Tsunade said, punching a fist into her palm. "After all, he's a Sannin like me, so it's only more fun for me to face him. As for Karin, I believe that Sakura, Ino and Hinata could team up against her, with Tenten providing backup. Suigetsu will be Kakashi's responsibility, Juugo will be taken on by Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba with Shino helping them. Sasuke, you get Itachi. Naruto, you and Neji will take on Kisame while Choji, Guy and Asuma take on Deidara.. We must not let this village face another mishap! Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Came the replies from everyone, minus Kurenai, who stood beside Tsunade, a slight bump showing that she was, indeed pregnant.

Sakura and her 'team' gave a reassuring nod to Sasuke, Naruto and Neji before they turned to leave, getting stopped by Sasuke. "What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Be on guard with Karin. She may look like she's weak, but she can hold her own. Just beware. She will try to trick you by any means possible." Sasuke warned before heading off with Naruto, Neji, Guy, Choji and Asuma.

* * *

Karin frowned when she saw only half of the Leaf 12 in front of her, Sasuke not there. "Why, where's my Sasuke-kun?" She whined, adjusting her glasses.

Orochimaru smirked. "Tsssssunade... Been a long time..." He taunted.

"Shut it, Orochimaru! Hope you enjoy pain, cause I have a message just for you from Jiraya!" Tsunade replied as the two took off to fight somewhere else.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?!" Karin demanded, clearly pissed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Sasuke-kun had other engagements and can't be bothered by you." Sakura explained as she knelt with Ino and Hinata. "Let's end it quickly!" She said as Tenten helped by distracting Karin before they charged towards Karin, Ino kicking her a few times before kicking her up to Hinata, who spun with her palms connecting before slamming her down.

Karin caught on and countered Sakura's punches, even landing her own before bumping into Hinata, who used her Protective 64 Palms when Sakura jumped back. "I WILL see my Sasuke-kun again!" Karin announced, charging at Sakura.

Hinata quickstepped over to send Karin flying with the Vacuum Palm. Before she could get to Sakura, a flower landed by Karin and exploded. "What?!" Hinata questioned as Sakura rushed to grab her, both getting caught in the blast. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata saw that Tenten and Ino had escaped the blast as well.

* * *

The blast was noticed by everyone within hearing, including Naruto and Sasuke, who were teamed up against Itachi and Kisame. Deidara and Kakashi had joined them earlier. Sending Kisame flying, Naruto took the time to see where the explosion came from, his eyes widening when he realized that Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were where the cloud was billowing. "Fuck!" He snarled as he sent two Rasen Shuriken towards Kisame.

Sasuke saw exactly what Naruto reacted to before using his new Chidori Senbon at his brother as Temari and Kankuro joined the fray. "We don't need help..." Sasuke announced.

"Too bad. Gaara wanted us to help out. After all, this is the Akatski!" Temari shot back, opening her fan up to pick up dust. "Plus, this way we'll cover you two." She nodded in the direction Naruto had just glanced at.

Naruto gave a quick smirk before he and Sasuke went to check on the girls, catching the light that flashed in Itachi's eyes when Temari guarded their retreat. As they went to the site, they met up with Shikamaru and Neji. "Temari and Kankuro are giving us some cover. Though, I may have been blind to my own feelings for Hina-chan, I swear I saw a small light pass in Itachi's eyes." He mentioned, gauging Sasuke's reaction.

"Hn. I saw that too." He said as they arrived at the site. He and Neji scanned the area before he motioned to the left then the right. "Tenten and Ino are over there." He said, getting Neji to nod and deactivate his Byakugan while Naruto and Sasuke went to find Sakura and Hinata. He found Sakura trying to get to her feet from apparently landing on a bush. "What happened?" He asked, giving her some support.

"I was behind Hinata, but I caught a glimpse of a flower before it exploded. I was quick enough to get Hinata out of the way." Sakura explained, as they walked to the clearing and she saw what looked like the remains of Karin's glasses. Looking around, she saw that Hinata, Ino and Tenten were all being supported like she was. Finding her balance, she looked around as her eyes caught what looked like a piece of clay. "This looks like something Deidara would use..." She said.

Naruto blinked. "But Deidara was fighting Kakashi-sensei." He pointed out as a girl walked out of the forest. "Who're you?"

The girl looked sheepish. "Sorry about that. I was trying to only help cause I figured that red-head had something planned that would've caught you off guard. But, I guess I put a little too much chakra in my piece." She bowed a little. "My name is Kaoru." She wore purple sandals, a purple skirt with a black outline, skirt similar to Sakura's, black shorts, and a lavender long sleeved top that cut off at her belly. On her right sleeve was a design of what seemed to be three circles with three lines in the middle. She had green-blue eyes and dark blue hair tied in a ponytail.

Naruto grinned and adjusted his headband. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll become Hokage! These are my friends." He introduced them in order, ending with Hinata.

"Nice to meetcha. Seems like something's goin-" Kaoru glanced as Deidara's clay bird flew overhead, before he leapt down, getting them to separate. "Excuse me! We were talking, jerk!" She yelled.

"Too bad, hm. I wanted more fun than the Copycat." Deidara replied, grinning as Kakashi joined them. "Time to show that my art is better!" He said, creating his bird explosives, to which Kaoru smirked and appeared beside him, scaring the shit out of him. "Where'd you come from, hm?"

"You are a great artist, but terrible as a ninja. You interrupted my sentence." She smiled gently before round housing Deidara to the ground. Kaoru giggled at the looks of shock on Naruto's face right before dodging Deidara's bird.

Naruto blinked right before Deidara sent her flying with a well-aimed kick. Figuring it was their time to fight, he took Hinata's arm lightly and tugged her forward. "Now, let's do this." He said as he and Hinata both charged forward, him comboing Deidara into the air where Hinata took a few hits to him before sending him back to Naruto, who had charged up the RasenShuriken and as it was about to hit Deidara, it ran out and fizzle. "Damnit." Naruto knew his limit with the RasenShuriken was only two successful, but he never realized how hard it was to hit a target like Deidara.

Ino and Sakura both sent the other a nod and rushed forward, kunai drawn as Sakura used her chakra to envelope the blade, showing off what Asuma taught them all: the Chakra Blade. She sent Deidara skidding back as Ino appeared behind him, kneed him into the air and sent a chakra enfused kick to the side of his face, making him fly into Kaoru's punch.

"Damnit. I can't get a break!" Deidara said, handspringing to a nearby tree before seeing Kisame heading back. "I guess it's time for us to go. I can't play anymore, hm." He was about to follow Kisame when Itachi joined him. "I don't need help, hm." That earned him a glare from the elder Uchiha.

Kaoru took the distraction to get nearest Deidara and make the Snake, Ox and then clasped her hands in front of her. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" The jutsu trapped both Deidara and Itachi, who were shocked at her speed as she jumped down with the two so they were looking at the Konoha 12.

Naruto was gaping before Temari and Kankuro joined them. "Where're you from, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gulped and flushed slightly. "I... I have no village..." She kept her focus on her jutsu right as Yamato used his binding jutsu. "..." She turned and was shocked to see Yamato.

"Oh, Kaoru.. Been awhile." Yamato said.

**Cliffy~ I just love cliffhangers! And I introduce: Kaoru, my OC. Here's a little bio stuff:**

**Kaoru-  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female.  
Jutsu Type: Earth and Water.  
Village: None.  
Rank: ?  
Team: ?  
Gen, Tai, Buk, Ken?: Ken and Tai****  
Kagomee-H.**


	10. Kaoru's Past Revealed

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. Happy BDay to both Shikamaru (Sept 22nd) and Ino (Sept 23rd)!**

**Pairing: **  
**NaruHina **  
**SasuSaku **  
**ShikaIno **  
**? (Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

**Chapter Ten: Kaoru's Past Revealed**

Deidara tilted his head and tried to wiggle out of the jutsu. "Hey! Let me go!" When Itachi sent a death glare at him, he hmph'd and shut up.

Naruto blinked. "Captain Yamato, you know her?"

Kaoru sighed and grinned. "Yamato knew me when I was a child. He was actually the one that first taught me a few jutsus. I better go now... Since it seems everything's under control."

"W...Wait, Kaoru-chan.." Hinata said, getting the girl to stop and blink as if asking 'what?'. "Perhaps you could stay in the Hidden Leaf for a while?"

Sakura brightened and nodded. "You could stay with me. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having some company."

Kaoru bit her bottom lip while she thought. _'Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go... But...' _Sighing, she smiled a little. "Alright... Thank you so much." She said as Tsunade returned.

"Orochimaru took off, the wimp... Oh? Is... That..." Tsunade asked, staring at Kaoru while she toyed with her hair and stared at the ground.

Naruto, oblivious to Kaoru's discomfort, spoke up. "This is Kaoru, a ninja that helped us get both Itachi and Deidara. She's gonna be staying with Sakura-chan. And she doesn't have a village!" That earned him a bop on the head from Sakura. "What, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crossed her arms as Sasuke just shook his head. "You idiot... Can't you see Kaoru is uncomfortable?!" She said, getting the others to facepalm at Naruto's idiotness.

Kaoru smiled gently. "Thank you, Sakura..."

Tsunade nodded after a moment. "Alright, follow me and I'll see to it that you become a resident of the Leaf. And I remember running into you a few years before I became Hokage, Kaoru. Oh, bring those two with us so we can interrogate them." She motioned to Itachi and Deidara, Deidara still struggling to get out of the jutsu.

Naruto blinked and walked beside Kaoru. "You know Granny?"

Kaoru flushed and nodded. "I guess it was shortly after Yamato left that she wandered by with another lady and a pig." She explained.

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune would be shocked to see you again... Hinata, you and Sakura follow me while the rest of you can take the rest of the day off and relax." She said, seeing relief in some of the faces, with Naruto and Sasuke's showing confusion before they headed off.

* * *

Three hours later, Sakura, Hinata and Kaoru met up with Sasuke and Naruto, who were at Ichiraku Ramen. "It took a little longer than planned, but Kaoru is a citizen of the Leaf." Sakura announced, pointing out Kaoru's Leaf headband, which was tied around her thigh.

"Sweeet!" Naruto cheered. "So... Is she a genin too?" He actually prayed she was, that way he and Sasuke weren't the only genin.

Hinata seemed to laugh. "Yes, Naruto-kun. She is a genin... And she'll be in the chunnin exams come.." She blinked before smiling. "Come the end of the year. I believe it's here again.. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Mhm. This time I'm watching over it like Shikamaru did two years ago and Kiba last year." Sakura announced, smiling at her teammates equal stare of disbelief. "Well, don't forget.. I'm a chunnin, too."

Naruto banged his head on the counter. "I forgot about that fact. Oh, Kaoru! Do ya like ramen?"

Kaoru blinked. "I haven't had ramen before.. I can cook pretty much anything, including omusubi and red bean soup, if I go shopping." She nearly fell over at Sakura's look of admiration, Sasuke raising an eyebrow at the mention of omusubi and Hinata's eyes widened at the red bean soup. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Sakura smiled. "You should teach me how to cook! I only burn water, ask Naruto or Sasuke-kun." She said, getting both to nod in agreement.

Kaoru laughed and nodded. "Sure. I learned how on my own and learned a little bit from Tsunade-senpai." She blinked when she tried ramen, wondering what was Naruto's big hype about it. Catching both Sakura and Sasuke's 'don't' look, she kept her thought to herself as Kiba, Akamaru, Ino and Shikamaru dogpiled on Naruto, who had finished his third bowl.

"Gah! Do you mind?" Naruto asked, while everyone laughed at his face.

Kiba ruffled Naruto's head before noting Kaoru. "Naruto got you to eat ramen? Geez. If you're not busy, I can show you around the village."

Kaoru thought for a moment. "Perhaps tomorrow? I really could go for a bath..." She rubbed her neck, smiling.

"Sure, no problem." Kiba said as Akamaru nudged Kaoru's hand. "Akamaru!"

Kaoru laughed and petted Akamaru's head. "It's alright. I'm sure he just wanted a little attention. Didn't you?" She grinned when Akamaru barked in response before Sakura, Hinata and Ino shared a look.

Sakura smiled. "Well, you want to bathe, so we'll be going. See you guys. Perhaps Tenten will join us!" She said as the four girls left.

"Oh! And we have to go shopping for you!" Ino said, seeing the boys simultaneously hit their heads with either their hands or on the counter.

Kaoru blinked and looked at her clothes. "But, what's wrong with my clothes now?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a girl has to have a wardrobe when not on duty here." Hinata said, smiling as they entered the hot springs. Seeing Kaoru undress, she blinked at her chest, bound with cloth. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

Kaoru flushed. "A little, but it makes it so I have more aim." She then went on to answer each question when they saw her chest, from her diet to how much she exercises while relaxing with the others.

Ino soon grew tired and decided to get personal. "So. Any of the guys look good to you? And just saying, Shikamaru is taken." She warned.

Kaoru blinked. "Well... I think Kiba's a great character. He's funny, charming and seems to be a good friend." She blinked when Sakura shared a look with Hinata. "What? Don't tell me Hinata is with Kiba... I mean.. It's fine if you are, Hinata." She suddenly felt awkward and rose to get out.

"N...no. I'm with Naruto-kun.. Kiba-kun and I are on the same team, so I know him better than anyone.. And you described him to a 't'." Hinata explained. "He is a great friend to everyone and he can be a jerk to those who really hurt his friends."

Sakura nodded. "Look at how Kiba was when Sasuke-kun came back.. Boy, he looked stunned." Suddenly realizing they were off-topic, she went back to the matter at hand. "So, Kiba has your eye? That's nice."

Kaoru grinned slightly and nodded. "I just think he's a good guy. But, I'll let it go its route." The girls got out and were heading to the BBQ restaurant when they met up with the guys. Kaoru felt so strange with others her age. "Oh, Hinata, perhaps you should tell Shino-san and Kiba-kun about where she put me."

Kiba tilted his head as Hinata smiled. "Lady Hokage put her on Team Kurenai... So, if me or Shino need a break, she'll take over." She explained.

Shino looked unnerved. "Really... I hope she's good with teamwork."

Kaoru glared at Shino. "How would you know, bug boy?" She taunted before they sat down for their meal.

Naruto looked like he was thinking. "Kaoru... Where exactly are you from?"

Kaoru put on her own thinking face as she tried to remember. "I was born in Kusagakure, but I grew up roaming the lands with my parents. Thing is, I believe I was five or six, I came to the encampment where we were staying and my mother and father were gone. I spent nearly ten years looking for them, but so far, no luck." She sighed. "I met Yamato when I was ten and thought he knew where my parents were."

Ino popped her fist in her hand. "Now I get it! You remind me of my cousin's wife's aunt! That's why you look familiar!"

Kaoru blinked and looked confused. "So.. I'm related to you?"

The blonde nodded. "My cousin's wife's aunt and uncle disappeared ten years ago. My cousin said his wife told him they were going to look for their daughter." Seeing Sakura's look, she smiled. "Well, continue, please!"

Kaoru shook her head and laughed. "Well, if it's true, then I guess I have family here in the Leaf. Anyhow, I guess after that, I was found by Tsunade and Shizune... However, they looked as if they weren't there. I can't even think of this Tsunade being the one I saw back then." She toyed with her hair, shocked that Ino had managed to put her hair up in a bun with parts framing her face. "To be honest, this is actually the first time I've even talked to people around my age.. So, it's almost weird."

Naruto stared before chuckling. "That's why you're so... different. But a good kind of different. Ino, do you even know your cousin's wife's aunt's and uncle's names?"

Ino was silent before speaking. "Well, of course the last name is Yamanaka... I believe her name is Yoko Yamanaka and his name is Katsuro Yamanaka... Wait! My dad may know. You should come with me tomorrow, Kaoru." Seeing Kaoru blink, she got an idea. "Kiba, you know where I live, so, could you show Kaoru to my place?"

Kiba grinned. "Sure. I'll make sure she'll be there. You're staying at Sakura's, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "I believe so.."

Naruto nearly jumped up. "I have an idea! If you aren't related to Ino, why not be related to me?! I mean, we kinda have the same background. Plus, I'll help you find your parents!" He looked hyped up on caffeine, which concerned everyone but Kaoru.

Sakura looked between Kaoru, Ino and Naruto with a smile as she leaned over to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "If she accepts, I'll feel truly sorry for her. I mean, she hasn't been around Naruto as long as the rest of us. But, Naruto has a point."

Sasuke nodded and grinned. "It also may help the dobe. She might be a neat-freak and probably pass out at his place at the mess."

Kaoru shocked everyone with what she said next. "How about both? I mean, I never expected to be related to Ino and Naruto wouldn't be a bad brother-figure..." She smiled at all the shocked looks, including Naruto's.

"Whoa! Never expected that..." Naruto said. "Well, that's amazing! Maybe I could teach you a few things!" Kiba sent a glare that made him stop his thoughts and rethink. "I mean like see if you'd like to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu or something."

Kaoru yawned and nodded. "That sounds great."

Sakura and the others grinned before she spoke. "Well, it's been a long day. Besides, I'll need to introduce her to my parents. We'll see you guys tomorrow sometime." She and Kaoru went towards Sakura's house, leaving a confused Kiba and Akamaru.

"Wha.. What just happened?" Kiba asked.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kaoru is now my adopted sister and Ino's distant cousin. So, as such, I hafta say that you hurt her, I'll RasenShuriken your ass." He saw Sasuke actually gape at him and Ino smiled.

"Just what I would've told him." Ino said.

Kiba caught on and frantically waved his hands. "Guys, it's.. It's not like that!"

Naruto and Hinata both raised an eyebrow. "Kiba-kun... What're you saying?" Hinata asked.

"Look, I gotta get home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kiba answered before strolling off.

**So, it took me a while to finish this chapter. Work and stuff. xD I'll be updating when I can~**

**Naruto: So, does Kiba like Kaoru-chan?!**

**Me: I'm not telling.**

**Kiba/Kaoru arrive.**

**Me: *pats Kaoru's head* Isn't Kaoru adorable at times, Kiba-kun?**

**Kiba: ... *Blushes and looks away***

**Naruto: You're nice to give me some family besides teme and Sakura-chan. *Sudden whap* Owww!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, you need to stop being a pain.**

**Me: *facepalms* You two are both bakas.**

**Sasuke/Naruto: WHAT?! I am not like him!**

**Me: Well, Review and all that stuff!**

**All: Arigato!**


	11. A Threat Awakens

**Hey ya'll! I adopted this fic from a good pal, RamenLoverNaruto. They told me they killed the fic, and I stepped in. Vola~ My new fic. **

**Pairing:  
NaruHina  
SasuSaku  
ShikaIno  
? (Surprise Pairing later! x2)**

**Chapter Eleven: A Threat Awakens**

Kaoru woke with a start when she felt someone or something jump on her bed in the Haruno household. Considering she was just staying until she found her own place, she liked Sakura's parents. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she was surprised to see Ino, Hinata, Sakura and a brunette surrounding her. "Geez! Wake up call much?" She half-grumbled.

Hinata smiled. "Today's the day we go shopping for you, Kaoru-chan! It'll be so amazing!" She said, nearly besides herself with happiness.

Kaoru stared at the brunette that had two buns on both sides of her head. "Umm.. Have we met?"

Sakura smiled. "This is Tenten, she was on a mission with her team when you arrived. Tenten, this is.. I guess it would now be Yamanaka-Uzumaki Kaoru?" She thought it over.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you, Tenten-chan!" She said, slipping into her outfit from yesterday, since she didn't have clothes.


End file.
